Waluigi
'Waluigi '''es un personaje de la saga de Super Mario y es la contraparte malvada de Luigi. Es el compañero de Wario, y se dedica al crimen. Apariciones Wario & Waluigi: Partners In Crime Aparece con Wario en este juego Wario y Waluigi quieren asaltar diferentes lugares y volverse millonarios y poderosos, sin embargo, no son los únicos que buscan aquel dinero. Los compañeros deberán decidir entre el bien e impedir que roben su preciado dinero, o el mal y robarlo primero, en este juego lucharan contra los buenos o contra los malos, dependiendo de la elección del jugador. Mario Kart Universe Aparecerá en este Mario Kart como personaje inicial pesado junto con Wario. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 2 Aparece como personaje tipo pesado cuyo objeto especial es Bomba Tramposa y es el compañero de Wario. Los dos hacen buena pareja Bomba Fétida + Bomba Tramposa= Wario y Waluigi. Wario Is Missing Aparece en este juego que es parodia de Mario is missing Waluigi al darse cuenta que Wario no a llegado después de salir a buscar 1000 monedas de plata y decide buscarlo con Shiyo. Mario Kart: Final Lap! Aparece nuevamente en este juego como personaje inicial Pesado y tiene su circuito pasado Pinball Waluigi. Mario Party 11 Aparece como personaje jugable. Mario Kart 9 y 10 Aparece como personaje jugable. New Super Tario Bros Aparece como jugable secreto. Super Smash Bros. Ultlimate Se confirmó como personaje desbloqueable. Mario Kart: New Revolution!! Aparece como personaje jugable perteneciente al Reino Champiñón. Mario Strikers Ultimate Aparece como personaje jugable. Super Mario Galaxy 64 Aparece como personaje jugable Super Mario 64 3DS Desbloquealo derrotando a Floro Piraña New Super Wario Bros U Aparece como personaje jugable Waluigi Land Aparece como el personaje principal del juego, revelandose que tiene el oficio de Constructor/Arquitecto (cuando no se dedica al crimen), tratando de construir edificios justo encima de las ruinas de la piramide de oro que su hermano destruyó en Wario Land 4, las obras son interrumpidas por la constante aparicion de monstruos, donde se descubre que Golden Diva no fue del todo derrotada y esta tratando de activar una antigua arma para vengarse de Wario y apoderarse del mundo, Waluigi se ve obligado a detenerla para poder construir en paz sobre las ruinas. Curiosidades *Su creador es Fumihide Akoi *Solo aparece en juegos deportivos/de fiesta de Mario. *La letra de su gorra es una L (de Luigi) al revés, para indicar que es todo lo contrario a él. Es por eso que Wario lleva una W, ya que es la M (de Mario) al revés. *Se creía que era un personaje secreto de Super Mario 64 DS. Con un rumor de vencer al rey conejo y obtener las 150 estrellas. Pero resulto ser una broma ya que su puerta en una foto. Era la puerta de la llave blanca o cuarto vacío *Según Mario Strikes Charged, él es capaz de invocar un látigo. *Al igual que Wario, Waluigi parece estar relacionado con las Bob-omb. *De todos los personajes, Waluigi es el mejor bailarín. *Según algunos juegos de deportes, Waluigi tiene equipado artefactos que le ayudan a ganar. *Waluigi mide 2 metros, siendo uno de los personajes (no enemigos) más altos de los juegos de Mario. *Tiene un pinball y un estadio de motocross. *Se cree que Wario y el son hermanos pero en el juego ''Mario and Sonic at the olympic winter games en uno de los noticieros del juegos informa que Wario y Waluigi no son hermanos. Aun así en Nintendo Europa en la sección de Mario Kart DS hay una descripción del circuito "Waluigi's Pinball" en el que se refieren a Waluigi como el hermano pequeño de Wario. Galería 95px-ICONWALUIGI.png 185px-220px-Waluigi emblem.svg.png 185px-Wario y Waluigi en Super Smash Bros Melee 2.jpg Waluigi.jpg Bee Waluigi.png Waluigi Mario Party 8.png 20111203185733!Baby Waluigi.png Waluiginclassic.png Super Waluigi 64 DS.PNG 115px-MHWii Waluigi icon.png Waluigi.png Super Waluigi Moonlight Wii U.png 150px-5601445.png.jpg|waluigi Waluigi MPA Artwork.png 20111203185733!Baby Waluigi.png 20130913123103!Waluigi.png Bomber Waluigi SMW3D.png NeutralCloneComoWaluigi.png DarkCloneComoWaluigi.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Enemigos de Mario Categoría:Personajes de Luigi & Tails RPG: The Power of Stars Emeralds Categoría:Mario & Sonic RPG Categoría:Personajes de Super Tario Bros Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Reino Champiñón Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Tri-Team Categoría:Parodias Categoría:Personajes oficiales Categoría:Enemigos oficiales Categoría:Super Mario Bros. Z Categoría:Anti-Héroes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Contenido oficial Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Madness Categoría:Mario Kart Madness Categoría:Pokémon x Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Personajes de Pokémon x Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Ayudantes